goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters in the Goosebumps franchise
This is a list of monsters and villains that have appeared in the Goosebumps series - in alphabetical order. A *'Abominable Snowman': A mysterious creature from the highest mountains in Alaska. The creature itself is harmless (save for a rabid appetite for trail mix), but the snow that comes from its habitat has the ability to freeze objects instantly. Appeared in The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena. *'Annabell': A malevolent, or benevolent, entity who appears in a variety of forms, including as an evil witch, a good or evil ghost and even as the title of a steamboat. The one thing that they all share in common is that they all seem to have treasure in one form or another. Appeared in Lost in Stinkeye Swamp. *'Arcturians': A highly intelligent species of alien from the planet Arcturus. They resemble floating heads inside fish bowls which come in a variety of colors, and possess strong telepathic powers. The Arcturians believe they are the most intelligent forms of life and have begun to enslave other races by force. Appeared in Zapped in Space. *'Aunt Dahlia': A witch who goes around claiming to be related to various families as a "great aunt", and then ages their children to senility with special prune cookies to marry them off to her friends, Lillian and Mimi, for a price. When Tom threw a pitcher of prune juice at her, her face melted away to reveal a skull, then her whole body collapsed into dust. Appeared in An Old Story. *'Amaz-O': is an evil magician that was turned into a rabbit. Appeared in Bad Hare Day. B *'The Barking Ghosts': The ghosts of former burglars who are in the form of spectral dogs. They utilize an old shack to switch bodies with Cooper and Margaret 'Fergie' Ferguson, with the help of an evil unseen spirit. The two former robbers probably struck a deal with the spirit in order to escape the authorities. They appeared in The Barking Ghost. *'Beasts': Huge blue bear-like creatures that play a deadly game of tag, in which the loser is eaten. It is also apparent that the better a Beast is at playing the game, the more abilities they are able to perform. Beasts are honor bound by the rules of the game. They appeared in The Beast From The East. *'Big Al': Big Al is a round man with a big mustache. He has a yellow and black checkered shirt who has the power to in slave people in the book Escape the Carnival of horror ''and Return to the Carnival of Horrors''.' *'The Blob''' Monster: The Blob is a huge, pink blob creature with a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and a long, sticky tongue. Originally an imaginary character created by Zackie Beauchamp, the Blob came to life through the power of a mysterious typewriter Zackie acquired from a burnt down antiques shop. The Blob went on a rampage through the city, as Zackie typed, and devoured his friend Adam in the process. Zackie tried to destroy it using the typewriter but the Blob ate it before he had a chance. In the nick of time, Zackie deduced that he was the one who brought it to life, through whatever power the typewriter passed into him via an electric shock. Zackie willed the Blob away and returned Adam. However, it turned out the Blob was actually the one writing the story, and a friend, another blob, suggested rewriting the ending so the Blob wins. Appeared in The Blob That Ate Everyone. (This monster may have been a tribute to the 1958 movie The Blob and the 1988 remake of the same name.) *'Body Squeezers': Huge green aliens. The Body Squeezers used a meteorite to visit our earth. They are able to absorb humans by hugging them. Then they taking over the human bodies. After the aliens get destroyed, a new, blue Body Squeezer species appears. Seen in Invasion of the Body Squeezers Part 1 and 2. The blue species also appears in the Give-Yourself-Goosebumps Book Revenge of the Body Squeezers. (These aliens are an obvious reference to Invasion of the Body Snatchers.) *'Bugs': A terrifying race of small mites that render humans into parasitic hosts. They rule the world in an alternate universe accessible by the Transvator. Every couple of years the bugs devour most of their hosts inside a massive hive. Being infested by them is described as having thousands of tiny needles poked into the host at first until a massive euphoria sets in. Appeared in Elevator to Nowhere. C *'Captain Long Ben One-Leg': The Captain of a pirate ship that vanished behind a gray cloud. He appeared in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Creep from The Deep. *'Cats': A group of undead cats brought to life via a magical pet store called "Cat Heaven". In the event a cat suffers a violent death their owner may bring them to the store and be brought to life before taking them back home. In the event the cat should leave the house it will relive it's violent death causing it to be picked up by the Cat Heaven workers and brought back to the store to be picked up. In the event someone other then it's owner should pick it up it will turn violent and attack randomly. They appeared in Claws! *'Cave Spirit': A primordial spirit that represents the darkest of animal nature, he has the ability to control or possess animals and has the allegiance of many sorcerers and ghosts in Arizona. He resides within a bear skull, and when set free he will set out to imprison those who disturb his rest in the form of cave paintings. He has a variety of forms, the main one in human form is a powerful magician and in animal form he takes shape of a bear. He is the main villain in The Curse of the Cave Creatures *'Chocolate Cake: '''It will make you a giant and the cops will chase you. It appeared in the Give Yourself Goosebumps book, Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter. *'Chop Suey': The ghost of a cafeteria worker turned cannibal named Susan Chopman, who brandishes a meat cleaver and must be summoned by standing on your tip toes and saying "Chop Suey" three times in a row. She appeared in the short story, What's Cooking? *'Clarissa': A mysterious woman with the power to grant wishes, all of which come true in an unexpected way and with horrifying consequences. She appeared in the Goosebumps book, Be Careful What You Wish For... *'Creeps': Reptilian beasts that are on a mission and they believe Ricky is their Commander. They plan to put identity seeds in the school bake sale cookies to turn all the other students into Creeps. After realizing that he cannot stop them, he goes along with the plan after learning that once the other children become Creeps, Ricky will be their ruler and they will become his slaves. So he eats a cookie to become a Creep. If you can't beat them, join them. They appeared in the Goosebumps book, Calling All Creeps! *'Cuckoo Clock': A cuckoo clock that sends a boy named Michael back in time when he turns the bird's head backwards.He goes back in time every time he goes to sleep. Just before he disappears (his sister ,Tara, already disappeared) he turns the head back. It appeared in the Goosebumps book, The Cuckoo Clock of Doom.'' *'Cuddle Bears': The owners of Cuddle Bear Land, a bear-themed Amusement park. But the employees doesn't wear costumes, they are real Cuddle Bears, who use Honey Crackers to transform children in stuffed souvenir bears. They appeared in the short story, Please Don't Feed the Bears. *'Cuddles the hamster': The hamster of the science teacher, Mr. Murphy. After eating some Monster Blood, Cuddles grows larger and larger, and meaner and meaner. But he reverts to his normal size, when the Monster Blood wears off. He appeared in the Goosebumps book, Monster Blood II. *'Curly the Skeleton': A skeleton who loves scary stories. Curly had no appearance in the Goosebumps books, but he became the mascot of the whole series. Curly has been illustrated on five Tales to Give You Goosebumps book covers. On most of them, Curly is seen with his pet bulldog. D *'Dare:' A "Gamesmaster" from KidsCare. Dare is a slim man with a cape and tattoos all over his body, and during his dangerous games his tattoos come to life, and can separate from him. If a tattoo is destroyed, it will be unable to return to Dare's body, and the part of his body that once held that tattoo will vanish completely. Appears in the Give Yourself Goosebumps book, Attack of the Beastly Baby-sitter. *'Della Raver': Formerly a camper at Camp Cold Lake, Della tried to run away from the camp through a forest nearby, but was bitten by a snake and died. She returns from the grave as a ghost, seeking to make one of the other campers become her "buddy" forever. She does so by making them think that she drowned in the lake, scaring them away from it and instead attempting to flee via the forest, where they will die in the same way she did. She has only succeeded in this plan once; the girl who died returned from the grave in order to stop her from doing it again. Appears in the Goosebumps book, The Curse of Camp Cold Lake. *'Dr. Brewer's Clone': During an experiment to electronically combine the DNA of two different plants, Dr. Michael Brewer accidentally cut his hand on a slide, and his own blood mixed with the plant DNA. The result was a plant that was part human. Excited by this new development, he continued his work, ultimately creating a plant that was nearly identical to him, but with a few differences. This plant-clone was strong enough and smart enough to overpower its creator, locking him in a closet and taking over his experiments. However, it wasn't perfect, being forced to sleep in dirt and eat plant food to survive. It also had leaves growing from its head, and its "blood" was green. The clone was ultimately killed, cut in two by its axe-wielding creator. It appeared in the Goosebumps book, Stay Out of the Basement. *'Dr. Eeek': The mysterious and dangerous chief of Eeek Labs. Seen in the Give Yourself Goosebumps book, The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek. *'Dr. Maniac': Robby Schwartz's web comic supervillain. Appears in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz. *'Dr. Crawler': A man who accidentally turns himself into a snake. He experiments on children to try to turn himself back. He appears in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Welcome to Camp Slither. G *'Gargoyle': Thought to be a statue this monster attacked a boy named Adam. It attacked him by spiting out green slime that turns anything to stone. Appeared in the short story, I'm Telling! *'Ghosts': Three children tell a story to two children about a ghost. They said the ghost lives in a cave. It turns out the three children are ghosts. Appeared in the Goosebumps book, Ghost Beach.'' *'Giant Seagulls': Seagulls that ate the infected plankton and turned the into giants. Appeared in the Goosebumps book, Deep Trouble II.'' *'The Grool': A living sponge creature that feeds on despair. Appears in the Goosebumps book, It Came From Beneath The Sink! H *'The Haunted Camera': The Camera was found in the abandoned Coffman House. If someone makes a photo, it shows the near future of the photographed thing or person. this future will always be bad and is more often than not the curse from the camera itself. The haunted camera appears in Say Cheese and Die!, Say Cheese and Die - Again! and in the Goosebumps HorrorLand Book: Say Cheese - And Die Screaming! *'The Haunted Car': A possessed, silver-painted sports sedan with white-leather seats and a V8 engine. It was once the property of the Douglas family in the town of Forrest Valley, until teenage daughter Becka Douglas crashed it during a joyride, in which she was killed. Her spirit took hold of the car and tried to use it as a weapon against those around her, forcing her father to keep the car locked up tightly in its garage until a new owner was found. The Haunted Car appears in The Haunted Car. *'The Haunted Mask': A real living face, one of many who searches for a new body to wear as its own. Originally, the mask was beautiful, but it decayed and became a dangerous monster, along with the other faces that were created by the same person. If someone puts the mask on, it cannot be removed, except with a symbol of love. The Haunted Mask appears in: The Haunted Mask , The Haunted Mask II (mentioned only) and the Goosebumps HorrorLand novella ''The Scream of the Haunted Mask''. *'HorrorLand Horrors': The employees of the HorrorLand Theme park. They are reptilian like monsters. Originally hired by HorrorLand's founder because their monster costumes looked so realistic, he later realized their "costumes", with green skin, yellow eyes, sharp fangs and long tails, weren't costumes at all! Originally, they deflated if pinched. However, by the time of Goosebumps HorrorLand, the Horrors have found new ways to become 100% pinch-proof. The Horrors originally appeared in One Day at HorrorLand, reappearing in the game "Escape From HorrorLand" and related media, the Goosebumps 2000 book Return to HorrorLand, and most recently as main villains for the entire series Goosebumps HorrorLand. *'The Headless Ghost' a man that gets his head chopped off and tries to find another head. Appears in The Headless Ghost I *'The Ice Vampire': A vampire made out of solid ice that survives by draining the internal heat from human beings, thus turning them into ice in the process. Appeared in the short story, The Ice Vampire. J *'Jenna': A genie (dressed more like a punk rocker than a stereotypical genie) who emerges from a Coca-Cola can. Each wish she gives her appearance changes into a more corrupted being, and each of her wishes have difficulty in turning out good. Seen in Scream of the Evil Genie, ''and has a cameo in Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel. *'John and Jane, The Luckmyre twins': Two trickster ghosts who appear in The Curse of the Creeping Coffin. *'Jack 'o lanterns': are really aliens it's hard to trust. appears in Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns *'Jonathan Chiller: a man who trapped six children Meg, Marco, Ray, Jessica, Andy, and Sam. He made them play a game that risked their lives. Appeared in The Horror at Chiller House'' and is the main villain of the second Goosebumps HorrorLand book. K *'Karl Knave: A miniature toy who created a minature toy town called Karlsville. He is full of himself. He sucks children into his toy town and would turn their interests against them. For example, Todd Erikson always wanted to win a prize, like the lottery. When he gets to Karsville, he has won something - a chance to become a citizen of Karsville. That means he has to be turned into a plactic toy, forever. Appeared in the mini-series, Goosebumps: Chillogy (1998). Portrayed by Daniel Kash. *[[Keith|'Keith']]: A monster boy who can turn himself inside out, and lives with his mother in the basement of a boy named Marco. Appeared in I Live in Your Basement! *[[King Jellyjam|'King Jellyjam']]: A grotesque, purple behemoth who wears a gold crown, with snails dripping out of his skin and an awful stench. King Jellyjam brainwashed innocent men and women to run King Jellyjam's Sports Camp, a summer camp for children who participate in athletic events. Those who win the events are given gold coins called King Coins, and those who win six coins are allowed to join in the Winner's Walk. The truth is, these children are made his slaves, who are forced to wash him nonstop because he cannot stand his rotting stench. If any of the children stop to take a break, they get eaten. His scheme was eventually stopped by a girl named Wendy, who convinced the children to stop washing him and lay flat on their stomachs. Jellyjam could not pick up the children, or any of their hoses, because his fingers are too fat, and he chokes on his own stench. The counselors are snapped out of their trance the minute Jellyjam dies, and the truth is discovered by the police of a nearby town who were searching for the source of the foul stench. Appeared in The Horror at Camp Jellyjam. Also of note, Milo the Mutant, from Little Comic Shop of Horrors, is able to take his form. *'King Tuttan-Rha': An ancient Egyptian pharaoh who kept himself alive by feeding on the preserved innards of the mummies he kept locked up. He appears in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Who's Your Mummy? L *'Lake Monster': A mysterious creature living at the bottom of Woodsworld lake. Seen in Night in Werewolf Woods. *'The Lawn Gnomes': These creatures are actually Mischief Elves, beings who love to cause trouble. They can enter a trance willingly in order to go into an unmoving state (in which they are mistaken for lawn gnomes), then awaken at night in order to wreak havoc. However, they can be forced into their unmoving state again by extremely high-pitched sounds, such as that of a dog whistle. They appeared in: Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes. M *'Madame Doom': A mysterious fortune-teller in Horrorland. She appears just in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series and on the EnterHorrorLand Website. The inspiration for her was the witch Clarissa from the Goosebumps book, Be Careful What You Wish For.... *'Maddy Simon: '''Her and her friends tried to find out if Helga Nuegenstorm was a vampire. At the end of the short story, A Vampire in the Neighborhood, she and her friends turned out to be vampires. *'The Magician': The evil owner of a magic shop. He will make your sister disappear or use your heads for his shrink head Collection. The Magician appears in the Give Yourself Goosebumps book, Under the Magician's Spell. *'Maggie': A magic crow. Iris, a witch and employee of "Revenge R us", needs her to cast spells. This happens by closing the eyes, thinking of the spell and stroking Maggie three times. Maggie appears in Revenge R Us. *'The Menace': The owner of Panic Park. This two-faced man tries to trap all the VSG's in Panic Park forever to bring Panic Park back from 1994. Appeared in The Streets of Panic Park. *'Milo:' A strange looking man, with a warty face, who owns a comic shop in a mysterious alleyway. He is actually a monster from a cancelled comic book series, that has somehow been brought to life. His mission is to trap children in the basement under his store, and keep them there as he tests out various ways to scare them, so he can eventually create a new series. He is apparently able to scan a persons mind to see what they are most scared of, and then become that thing (this leads to a reference to another Goosebumps book). Appears in Little Comic Shop of Horrors. *'Monsters': A bunch of lizard like monsters hatch out of eggs and only Michael Monroe sees it. If someone drink the yolk you turn into one. Michael's teacher and principal were one also. He eats eggs made out of the yolk and turns into one. Then he eats a little eggs which worked half way. He throws his teacher and principal into a much larger one and they drown. Then the remaining monsters eat some eggs and turn into yolk. They appeared in My Friends Call Me Monster.'' *'Monster Blood': A green, slimy substance that slowly expands to a great size when released from its airtight container for the first time. In the first book, Evan and Andy's specific batch of Monster Blood seems to have been cursed by an evil witch, but several more cans appear in sequels, confusing the issue. Though it is sold as a child's plaything, both in cans (as in Monster Blood, Monster Blood II, and Monster Blood III) and in plastic egg-shaped containers (as in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Monster Blood for Breakfast!), the Monster Blood is a living, evil entity, capable of attacking people if they are close enough (Evan Ross is almost drowned in the bathtub containing Monster Blood). In addition to its growth properties, any biological creature that consumes Monster Blood will slowly grow to monstrous size (which is the main plot point in Monster Blood II and Monster Blood III. It comes in the original variety, which is labeled as a "Surprising Miracle Substance!" (as seen in the first three books), a twelve-hour sample version (as seen in Monster Blood For Breakfast!), and a "new and improved, longer-lasting" Monster Blood, as advertised on the packaging for the "Sample" version. Monster Blood is also used and mentioned in the Give Yourself Goosebumps series, in the book Escape from the Carnival of Horrors, and shown on TV in the Goosebumps 2000 book Return to HorrorLand. There is also another kind of monster blood. This slime is blue instead of green and it doesn't grow, it's multiplying into dangerous blue creatures with sharp teeth. This special monster blood species appears just in the book, Monster Blood IV. *'Mr. & Mrs. Dark': Lucy's parents in The Girl Who Cried Monster. It is they who are really weary of Lucy's monster stories. They provide the fuel for the story to progress. First, they ignore Lucy's claims that she has seen a real monster. Second, they decide to invite Mr. Mortman to dinner after Lucy attempts to capture him on a camcorder wherein he did not cast a reflection. Finally, the parents provide the twist to the story; they are monsters, too. And the reason why the parents invited Mr. Mortman for dinner was because he was the "dinner" all along. Note that unlike Mr. Mortman who needs to eat insects to provide stimulation for his transformation, the parents can transform at will. They reveal to Lucy and Randy that they're not "fully" developed, but will eventually grow to be a monster just like them. In the book, they only grow fangs. But in the show, they grow fangs, and then they have reptilian features. *'Mr. Mortman': The creepy librarian and vilain of The Girl Who Cried Monster. No one knows that he can transform into a monster until Lucy inexplicably stumbles upon his transformation because she forgot her roller blades. Note that Mr. Mortman can only transform into a monster if he eats crickets and other insects. His eyes bulge out while the top half of his head has bubbly and slimy skin. *'Mr. Wood': An evil living dummy that was carved from a cursed coffin by an evil sorcerer in the late 1800s, and can be brought to life by saying "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano", which means "You and I are one now". He was eventually destroyed. He is Slappy's twin brother. Appeared in Night of the Living Dummy. *'Mrs. Maargh': A monster in teacher disguise. At the end of each term, she eats a child depending on how bad they have been. Mrs. Maargh appears in Creature Teacher. *'Masked Mutant': A comic villain that can shape shift into anything solid. Appeared in Attack of the Mutant. *'Mud monster': there's really not much information about this goosebumps monster but he did appear in You Can't Scare Me! *'Mrs. Foster': A woman who changes in to a spider to get revenge on a children named Shawna when he broke a china bowl. She kept appearing everywhere. Appeared in a short story, Home Sweet Home. *'Mr. Grimsley': A summer school teacher who lock children (that do bad in summer school) in a chalk closet forever.Appeared in a short story, The Chalk Closet. N *'Count Nightwing': A vampire summoned from opening a bottle of Vampire Breath. He goes after Freddie and Cara. In the end, Freddie's mother recognizes Count Nightwing as her father. Count Nightwing appears in "Vampire Breath". *'Nick': A reptile friend that appears in? Trapped In Bat Wing Hall. P *'Priestess Khala:' Put a "curse" on her chamber. Appeared in curse of the mummy tomb. *'Prince Khor-Ru' (book 23, Return of the Mummy): A mummy. *'Purple Rage': A super villain created by Robby Schwartz. He appears in Goosebumps Horrorland: Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz. *[[Phantom of the Auditorium (character)|'Phantom of the Auditorium']] (character): A phantom that haunts an auditorium. He trys to stop a play that he was in , but died before he started. he dies again when he falls down a trap door. He appears in Phantom of the Auditorium. *'Purple Peanut Butter': When you open a can with purple peanut butter you eat it. After that you shrink. Then you have to fight a mouse. Appeared in give-your-self goosebumps Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter. R *'Rip': A undead cat. If Rip loses one of his nine lives, he looks for new victims, that can spend him theirs. If Rip scratches someone, a bit of their life comes over him. The scratches of Rip glow strange before they heal quickly. People that get scratched by him transform into cat-like creatures. Rip appears in the first Goosebumps Series 2000 book, Cry of the Cat. Rip is very similar to the cat Misty, that appears in the short story, The Cat's Tale. *'Reflections': These evil entities want to replace everyone who turns on the light put on the top of the mirror they wait in. It turns people invisible, when the light is turned on. If invisible wait too long, the reflections will replace people and they will come out leaving the people in floating bubbles for ever. To save them, you must destroy the mirror with them on the shattered glass. They appear in the sixth Goosebumps book, Let's Get Invisible!. S *'The Snowman': A demon accidentally created by a wizard named Conrad and his deceased wife. They transformed it into a snowman with a scar on its right cheek, and then trapped it inside a mountain cave in the town of Sherpia. Appeared in Beware, the Snowman. *'Slappy': An evil dummy that was carved from a cursed coffin by an evil sorcerer in the late 1800s, and can be brought to life and put to sleep by saying "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano", which means "You and I are one now". He is Mr. Wood's twin brother. Appeared in "Night of the Living Dummy", "Night of the Living Dummy II", "Night of the Living Dummy III", "Bride of the Living Dummy", "Slappy's Nightmare", "Revenge of the Living Dummy", "Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Shwartz", "Escape from the Carnival of Horrors", and "Streets of Panic Park", as well as the stage play Screams in the Night by Rupert Holmes (later novelized by Stine). *'Splatters': Super-intelligent insect creatures trying to take over an alien planet in Earth Geeks Must Go!. They are so-called because they are balloon-like and are easily popped, through physical pressure or high-pitched noises. *'Susie Snowflake': The sickeningly sweet heroine of a cheesy Christmas movie called, "A Holly Jolly Holiday", which is available on a cursed video that brainwashes anyone into looking and acting like her. Seen in the Goosebumps short story, A Holly Jolly Holiday. Possibly inspired by the popular Christmas song of the same name. *'Swamp Monster': A member of a race of swamp creatures, living in a swamp in southern Georgia. The creature is described as being almost ten feet tall, resembling a gorilla, but with a reptilian face and jaws, and with vines tangled in its fur. It wandered into the home of an elderly couple, who trapped it in one of their spare rooms. It stayed there for a few weeks, being fed by its captors, until it was accidentally freed by their granddaughter Gretchen and her stepbrother Clark. After escaping, the monster attempted to eat them, but when it tasted Gretchen, it revealed it could talk, and that it was allergic to humans, after which it dropped dead. It appeared in How to Kill a Monster. *'Scarlet Starlet': A comic character made by Robby Schwartz. She teams up with Dr. Maniac in Maniac v.s Robby Schwartz *'Scarecrows': A bunch of scarecrows that were brought to life by a girl's cousin named Stanly.He did it by chanting magic words. The scarecrows were defeated by his son Sticks when he used torches to light them on fire.They appeared in The Scarecrows Walk at Midnight. T *'Trap Toys': Inventions of Professor Darius in the Alternate Universe known as Truant. Used to capture children to send them to the prison complex known as "School." Some have been captured by the Children's resistance Front and reprogrammed to dispose of traitors. Seen in Elevator to Nowhere. V *'Vamporilla:' A cross-between a vampire bat, and a gorrilla. Seems to live in a padded room opposite the waiting room at a laborotory, and is violent enough to kill any intruders, very painfully. It is never revealed how this creature came into existance, but is most likely one of Dr. Eeek's experiments, as other hybrids (such as dog/humans) have been created by him. Seen in The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek. W *'Werewolf' appears in The Werewolf of Fever Swamp and many other stories involving werewolves. *'Worms: '''Some worms that started torturing a boy named Todd.They started appearing everywhere.Then he found out his sister was tricking him so he plotted his revenge.Then a giant worm popped out of the ground and grabbed him, but a giant robin (which was really paper mache) scared the worm away. Appeared in ''Go Eat Worms. *'Weirdo (Bim): '''An orange alien found by a girl named Meg and her brother Chris. He made them give him back rubs. Later on they make him mad, and just before he kills them he sees a toy that was his. He took it and left. Appeared in ''Weirdo Halloween'. *'Wolfboy and Wolfgirl:'Two werewolves made for an amusmant park. Appeared in A Shocker on Shock Street. Z *Zombies from Escape From Camp Run for your Life and Welcome to Dead House. See Also *Goosebumps *List of Goosebumps Books Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Ghosts Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Genies Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Zombies Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Living Toys Category:Mummies Category:Clones Category:Living Skeletons Category:Gargoyles